Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nutritional supplements. More particularly, the present invention relates to nutritional supplements providing zinc to a subject in need of treatment.
2. General Background of the Invention
Zinc, an essential nutrient, is the second most abundant trace element in the human body and the most abundant trace element in the eye. It is necessary for the activity of more than 200 enzymes and for the DNA binding capacity of over 400 nuclear regulatory elements. There is evidence that zinc may function as an antioxidant by protecting sulfhydryl groups from oxidation, competing with copper and iron to reduce the formation of hydroxyl radicals which are a result of redox cycling and by the induction of the antioxidant protein metallothionein (MT) which can scavenge damaging hydroxyls.
It has been suggested that oxidative stress and a decrease in antioxidant capacity play a role in several pathological conditions such as atherosclerosis, carcinogenesis, and macular degeneration. Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the number one cause of blindness in people over 60 in the United States. It is thought that it is an age-related defect in the retinal pigment epithelium (RPE) which contributes to this disease, however, the etiology is unknown and currently there is no cure. Our laboratory has previously reported that the antioxidants catalase, MT, and zinc decrease with age and signs of age-related macular degeneration in isolated human retinal pigment epithelial cells.
Zinc has been implicated in beneficial effects on certain prostate conditions and functions, immune system function, and cancer.
Cysteine is a non-essential amino acid necessary for the formation of sulfur containing compounds such as pyruvate, taurine, and glutathione, important in normal tissue metabolism protection and repair.
Synthesis of glutathione is largely regulated by cysteine availability. An increase in glutathione levels are beneficial when the body encounters toxic conditions such as peroxide formation, ionizing radiation, alkylating agents, or other reactive intermediates.
In premature infants, cysteine levels are low, thereby making them more susceptible to oxidative damage of hydroperoxides formed in the eye after hyperbaric oxygen treatments.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,089 Genetically fused globin-like polypeptides having hemoglobin-like activity
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,088 Hemoglobin-like protein comprising genetically fused globin-like polypeptides
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,019 DNA encoding fused alpha-beta globin pseuodimer and production of pseudotetrameric hemoglobin
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,227 Co-expression of alpha and beta globins
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,329 DNA encoding fused di-beta globins and production of pseudotetrameric hemoglobin
U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,011 DNA for the production of multimeric hemoglobins
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,907 Production and use of multimeric hemoglobins
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,727 DNA encoding fused di-alpha globins and production of pseudotetrameric hemoglobin
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,770 Antipruritic agents and antipruritic compositions thereof
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,818; 4,021,569; 4,764,633.
U.S. Pat. No.5,401,770 discloses the use of a zinc-cysteine complex in an external use antipruritic agent.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a zinc-monocysteine complex and method of using zinc-cysteine complexes (and preferably zinc-monocysteine complexes) to provide zinc to subjects in need of treatment.
The present invention also includes a zinc-monocysteine complex, formed by the following method:
heating a 1:2 gram ratio of L-cysteine and Zn (metal) at about 85 degrees C. for about 2 hours; any solid residues were removed by filtration;
evaporating to dryness. The zinc-monocysteine complex so formed comprises C3H5NSO2Zn.
The zinc-cysteine complex can be administered orally, and the amount administered is preferably 15-45 mg bioavailable zinc. The complex of zinc-cysteine increases the activity of antioxidant enzymes catalase and glutathione peroxidase, and the antioxidant protein metallothionein. The complex of zinc-cysteine protects retinal pigment epithelial cells from increasing hydrogen peroxide concentrations.
The present invention also comprises a method of providing cysteine to a subject in need of treatment comprising administering to the subject an effective amount of a zinc-cysteine complex. The zinc-cysteine complex can be a zinc-monocysteine complex, and it can be administered orally.
Formulation of a zinc-cysteine complex may be beneficial in supplying the diet with two potent antioxidants and precursors for the formation of other antioxidant components.